


Wish you were here.

by smallbump



Category: Ed Sheeran (Musician), One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 07:22:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/884550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallbump/pseuds/smallbump
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry feels lonely on tour despite being surrounded by people all the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wish you were here.

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever try at Harry/Ed and I only managed to get a little over 200 words... Go me. 
> 
> Please be nice or ignore..

Harry loves tour life, really, he does. He loves being on stage, performing (also known as goofing around) and just, hear the fans enjoy it 100%. He and Niall are especially hitting it off this time, more than usual. Every day is a blast because Niall is around.

And now, when 5 Seconds of Summer are back touring with them, he’s got Michael as well. And Lou and Lux and Tom and well, everyone in the crew and especially everyone in his own band. He almost takes the boys for granted and he almost forgets about them sometimes, or it’s them forgetting him, either way, they’re not relying on each other as much as they did in the beginning. It makes Harry lonely sometimes.

It’s just that, something’s missing. That thing that would make him feel not so lonely anymore.

Ed.

Because sometimes he tells jokes or anecdotes that no one understands or laughs at. Harry realizes that only Ed would find those funny and Ed’s not there. Ed never is anymore. Now that they’re both on tour for months, they can’t exactly fly out to each other’s shows whenever they feel like it, whenever _Harry_ feels like it. He can’t just show up at Ed’s dressing room with Lego and a six-pack of beer nowadays. Something that he would like to do on every day off. 

As much as Harry loves tour life, he might love Ed just a little more. Sometimes.


End file.
